rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Poison Ivy
"Nature always wins." '''Poison Ivy '''is one of the world's most powerful eco-terrorists. Originally Doctor Pamela Isley, an ordinary, unsuspecting botanist, Poison Ivy became a human/plant hybrid by way of a risky scientific experiment; declaring herself a protector of the Earth and embodiment of mother nature, Ivy stands as one of the most dangerous individuals on the planet, capable of using her pheromones to control humans almost as well as she can control plants. It is her goal to purge the world of humanity, incurring a new age by placing plants above all other life. History Origins Poison Ivy's real name is Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley, PhD, a Gotham City botanist. She grew up wealthy with emotionally distant parents and studied advanced botanical biochemistry at a university under Dr. Jason Woodrue. Isley, a shy girl, is easily enticed by her professor to participate in a series of experiments he claimed would help elevate humans to the next evolutionary level. She used her botanical knowledge and skill to produce the drugs Woodrue used in his solutions, and after a few months Woodrue believed he had made a breakthrough. Despite Woodrue's insistence that the success was mostly due to his genius, Isley cited her dedication and contribution to the effort, claiming she should have a significant part of the earnings of whatever reward they would attain; however, shortly into their argument the solution appeared to react negatively, seemingly failing in the end. Furious, Woodrue resorted to violence, painting the majority of the work back upon Pamela and blaming her for the failure. In spite of the incident, Pamela continued working with Woodrue, eventually managing to succeed in their creation of what Woodrue claimed would elevate humans to the next level. Using his charm on her, the professor persuaded Pamela to volunteer herself for what he claimed would be a safe proceedure; after being secured down and having the solution injected in her, however, Pamela quickly realized Woodrue was not yet done, and began subjecting Isley to tests using her own plant-based poisons and toxins to see whether his solution worked or not. As a result, Pamela was placed through great agonizing pain and severe sickness, nearly dying twice, driving her insane. Shortly afterwards, however, authorities began searching for Pamela, who was reported missing. Woodrue covered up all his involvement and fled the laboratory, leaving Pamela to die. She was found sometime after and quickly rushed to a hospital, where doctors found it shocking that she was subjected to so many deadly poisons and was somehow still alive. Pamela quickly recovered, and managed to break out of the hospital where she survived on her own, discovering a set of superhuman powers she gained as a result of the experiments, and left her life behind to claim vengeance on Woodrue. When she did finally find him, Pamela tested her new abilities by seducing him, killing the professor with her toxic touch. Pamela traveled across the country where she ultimately came across Gotham City. Deciding to use its resources and take advantage of its corrupt nature, Isley integrated herself into the network of criminals, calling herself "Poison Ivy" and starting her mission: rid the world of humans, free the planet from their destructive influence, and save all other forms of life by doing so. First appearance in Gotham Keeping her original name and a mostly casual human appearance as an alter ego, Poison Ivy begins her criminal career by threatening to release her suffocating spores into the air unless the city meets her demands. Batman, who appears in Gotham that very same year, meets her for the first time, and finds it difficult to counter her pheromones. Ivy manages to use her influence to keep herself safe from the caped crusader, always managing to escape every time he came to apprehend her; as Pamela, Ivy also exerts influence over Bruce Wayne during conferences and functions, trying to gain financial support through Wayne Enterprises to back what she claimed was research meant to help clean the world of polution and corruption starting with Gotham. She succeeds in attracting Bruce initially, making it difficult for him to not think about her; it doesn't take long before the two begin dating. Pamela manages to hide, for a short time, the reality that he would be used to fund her eco-terrorism and accelerate her campaign to take over the world. Ultimately through detective work and scientific analysis, Bruce Wayne is able to piece together Pamela's true intentions, and discovers that her and Poison Ivy are one and the same. After realizing that Pamela was merely manipulating him to gain access to his wealth, Bruce is able to clear his mind of her using sheer force of will, accepting that she is evil and realizes how dangerous she is given that she managed to control him, albeit briefly. Assembling the evidence required, he (as Batman) delivers incriminating information to the police on Pamela's research and intentions, and shortly after traces her hideout and confronts her again. This time, Ivy is surprised to find that Batman has resisted her charm, leading to a physical fight which ends quickly, resulting in Ivy's defeat. After Batman's assessment that a conventional prison would do no good coupled with her megalomania, the police decide to incarcerate Ivy to Arkham Asylum. From this point on, Poison Ivy has a kind of obsession with Batman, he being the only person she could not control. She managed to break out of Arkham despite the higher levels of security there, escaping with help from the workers inside the Asylum by using her charms to entice them to escort her out before killing them with her toxins. Hunt for the Black Widow During Natasha Romanoff's stay in Gotham, Poison Ivy had already escaped her last place of holding and retreated to Gotham's park. Using it as her new abode, Ivy grew plants that would defend her and attack any unwanted intruders, only allowing guests in that she would brainwash or kill personally. She would also use it to develop new ways of undermining Gotham, and from there the rest of the world. After Natasha had defeated a number of the hired criminals trying to kill her, the russian spy fled into Gotham park to hide and recover from one of her series of battles. This drew the attention of Ivy, who was curious about the newcomer and what uses she might have. Commanding her plants to remain dormant, Ivy allowed her to wander the park until Natasha came upon Ivy's lair. Whisking her pheromones in the air to incapacitate Natasha's ability to leave, Ivy questioned her, and through the responses analyzed the spy's threat level and usefulness. Assessing that she didn't have to be a danger and could be more beneficial alive than dead, Ivy then enticed Natasha to stay with her, seducing the girl with her charms, good looks, and pheromones. She ensured her touch wouldn't poison Natasha so that when she started getting intimate and sensual, Natasha wouldn't be harmed. This worked, Ivy having Natasha under her control, allowing the pair to enjoy each other through the night. However, an attack on another part of the park appeared to distract Ivy enough to allow Natasha outside while wandering; though Natasha wasn't broken out of the mind control until after she got outside the park, she still managed to find her way out somehow, subsequently being freed from Ivy's control. Gotham Takeover At some point, Gotham was besieged by the League of Assassins under the leadership of the usurper Natasha Romanoff. This resulted in a tremendous serious of conflicts that nearly tore the city apart, with the League battling against the law enforcement and various criminal organizations for control of Gotham. The park that Ivy had claimed to be her home received some damage in the crossfire of the war. Various individuals attempted to either hide within the park or use it as a garrison point; anyone that dared to enter was claimed by Ivy, to either be killed or slaved into her servitude. The Park was eventually abandoned, with too many people vanishing inside to warrant investigations, as many had correctly assumed that Ivy still made her abode within, not daring to infringe upon her home. Royal Robin Some time after the invasion, Ivy was visited by a youngster who had gone out into the city for some adventure: Batman's latest addition to his team, a rebellious female Robin named Caroline Minkz, who was fed up with being holed in Wayne Manor and slipped out while the caped crusader was dealing with other matters. Ivy, not passing the opportunity to have someone within Batman's association under her control, seduced the girl into comfort with her. It didn't take long for Caroline to be swayed, and acted upon a suddenly rising lust within her; Ivy complied with her desires, feeding the Robin her mind-controlling toxin while sharing physical intimacy. Learning some of the girl's secrets, Ivy kept the poisoned Robin with her within the Park for safekeeping. Personality Poison Ivy is a seductive temptress who is fully aware of her beauty and will use it to get what she wants, aided by the pheromones her unique biology provides for her. Ivy feels it's her duty to protect "The Green" although her methods are often destructive and cause a great deal of pain and death to people around her. A sociopath, Ivy has no qualms about killing people who get in her way, and rarely shows genuine affection for anyone aside from her beloved plants, whom she treats like her own children. She has a particular hatred for men due to her traumatic past, and sees them as sexist pigs whom she can manipulate before tossing them aside once they've outlived their usefulness. Ivy also has a genius level intellect and is fully aware of it due to her egotistical nature. In addition to her powers, Ivy is a brilliant scientist and sees herself as superior to everyone around her. She is often disgusted by the actions of other Arkham inmates, particularly the Joker, as she sees their crimes as being petty and not benefitting anyone but themselves whilst Ivy, as misguided as her attempts are, is trying to benefit the wellbeing of the planet. Appearance Originally, Pamela Isley stood 5'6 and weighed 102 lbs. She was a skinny caucasian girl with dirty blonde hair at shoulder length and brown hair with glasses, never wearing any makeup or lipstick. Overall, she wasn't too attractive to be popular. Once transformed into Poison Ivy, however, Pamela's appearance changed drastically. Growing slightly to 5'9" and weighing 110 lbs, Poison Ivy is a little more built, more sexily shaped than most women and has varying skin tone; her skin is usually a bright caucasian tone that eccentuates her beauty tremendously, but gets greener the more sunlight she takes in. Even so, she can be dangerously alluring and seductive to anyone with her skin as deeply green as the plants she uses. Her hair color can be bright red or fiery orange, and is silky smooth from the natural oils in her body that makes it more alive. Her eyes are green, with some enthralled by her claiming that they glow. Sometimes she amplifies her appearance with lipstick, and while pretending to be human in her Pamela alter ego she is known to use makeup to help her attractiveness even more. Powers/Abilities The dangerous experiments that transformed Pamela into Poison Ivy placed a deliberate overdose of plant and animal-based toxins into her blood stream that make her touch deadly while also allowing her to boost her immunity to virtually all pathogens. This immunity also includes Joker venom. breathing carbon dioxide and requiring sunlight to survive. Pamela's body produces pheromones that make people susceptible to mind control around her, either men or women, although strong-minded people like Batman are capable of resisting. She specializes in hybrids and can create the most potent floral toxins in Gotham City. Often these toxins are secreted from her lips and administered in her preferred way, a poisonous kiss, though can be delivered by breath or touch alone, usually after professing false love or affection for her victim. They come in a number of varieties, from mind-controlling drugs to instantly fatal toxins. She has the ability to encourage and direct the growth of plant life on a molecular level. This plant growth can occur in an instant, allowing her to use plants in the environment to her advantage during combat. Plant vines are also commonly seen extending over her limbs and neck, creating part of her overall appearance. She can control plants with her mind, create them from plant matter of any size, mutate them into plant creatures and monsters that she can control with her mind, and have a psychic and empathic link to them. She can generate mutated plant chemicals and spores from her plants or her body, which can modify plant traits, be used to attack people, and also control the minds of humans. This mind control is sometimes being caused by fungus-like plants being generated by the plant chemicals and spores reacting to organic matter, or the mutated plant matter growing on or inside a victim of her mind control. Gallery Poison Ivy 03.jpg Poison Ivy 04.jpg Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Bad Category:Mutant Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant